chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Emma Parkman
Emma Marie Parkman is a character used in World 2 by Pippy. She is the daughter and youngest child of Matt and Janice Parkman, and therefore the younger sister of Matthew Parkman. She is currently around 3 years old. She has the abilities of Portal Creation, Martial Supremacy and Communication. Appearance Emma is around 3 years old, at the moment, and she has quite light brown hair now, but in the future it will become much darker. She will actually dye her hair when she is fifteen, so that it is a more reddish brown shade and she will keep it that way for most of her life. Her eyes are a chocolate brown colour, and she is always quite tanned. Emma will also look quite fragile, which will only be misleading, due to her ability. She will only be 5ft 3 or 5ft 4 in height, even when she stops growing. As an adult, Emma will normally choose much darker clothing, most often skirts and dresses. She will be very fashion-concious, and will always be wearing whatever is most fashionable at the time. Personality She is loving, very kind and easy to love. She trusts easily, which along with her gender and slight build makes her easily to wrongly underestimate. She's not vain, but she still cares about how she looks. She can be funny and is usually the first to laugh at a joke. She's very nice. Home She lives with her parents and older brother in their house in Los Felix, Los Angeles, Califormia. Abilities Like almost all characters in this world, Emma has 3 abilities. She manifested all of them shortly after birth. Her first ability is Communication. This ability lets her communicate in any language - verbal and nonverbal - as well as speaking telepathically and controlling thoughts to some degree. She can also communicate with the Earth, with spirits, with animals and with technology, and persuade all of these to do her bidding. Her second ability is Portal Creation. She can create portals to transport herself, others and objects to any location or time. She can also use these defensively to transport away a threat or an attack, and she can use them offensively by transporting someone away to somewhere they couldn't survive. Her third and final ability is Martial Supremacy. This ability means that she can fight amazingly well, on instinct without need for thinking. She can fight well under pressure, or if compromised. Her reflexes and speed are improved, and she instinctively knows all forms of martial arts and can't forget them. She will also know how to use any knife after she first touches a blade, and any gun after first touching a gun. Family & Relationships Emma is the daughter of Matt and Janice Parkman, making her older brother Matthew Parkman. She will marry Darrien Petrelli in future, and they will have 2 sons and 4 daughters. *Nathan Petrelli Jnr Jnr Jnr *Matt Petrelli *Faye Petrelli *Tori Petrelli *Kiana Petrelli *Finley Petrelli When she marries Darrien Petrelli, and Matt marries, she will have many brother and sister-in-laws *Nathan Owain Petrelli Snr *Nathan Owain Petrelli Jnr *Amber Cerys Petrelli *Hayley Efa Petrelli *Tessa Morgan Petrelli *Lucia Medi Petrelli *Abbie Gray History Emma was born into the Parkman family and has lived with them for all of her short life so far. She met her brother's best friend and future girlfriend, Abbie Gray, when she was around a day old. When Emma was around a year old, she was abducted by Leah Bennet, in order to bait Abbie into a trap. The trap succeeded, Abbie rushing after her to save her friend, and Abbie was deleted. However, Emma determined to find a way to save Abbie, and when she learned that one of Abbie's future children would have had an ability which could undo the deletion, she created a portal into an alternate timeline to reach the girl and ask her to reverse it. Future Emma will begin dating Darrien Petrelli when he is 22 and she is 21. They will be together for 2 years before he proposes to her, to which she'll reply that it's a good thing he asked her, because she's pregnant. Their first son, Nathan, will be born in the summer of 2038. He will be named in honour of Darrien's brother Nathan who will have died protecting Emma from Stuart Kings a few months earlier. However, Nathan will later be saved by his triplet children and his nephew. Darrien and Emma will have gotten married while she was pregnant, and will go on to have another son, Matt, in 2040, and 4 daughters: Faye, Tori, Kiana and Finley, in 2042, 2044, 2045 and 2047. Etymology The name Emma is German in origin, with the meaning "All-containing; universal". It is also translated to mean "strong" which could be a reference to her ability, Martial Supremacy. Her middle name, Marie, is Hebrew and means "bitter". Her surname, Parkman, may refer to a park-keeper or park-worker, or someone who owns a park. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters